


He's So Nice He'll Even Give You a Magnifying Glass to See It

by magnadoodle



Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [38]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Gen, Small Penis, Steve Rogers Has a Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnadoodle/pseuds/magnadoodle
Summary: Request: Steve Rogers specifically with a small penis
Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599574
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	He's So Nice He'll Even Give You a Magnifying Glass to See It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmallDickSteveRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallDickSteveRogers/gifts).



An good art.

  



End file.
